


Lick

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Spanking, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy gets licked, in several ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

His hand cards through my hair and I hum contentedly. His grip tightens and I find myself dragged down towards his pants, his bulge hard and throbbing. "Come on puppy, I know you want this."  
I nod, breathing steady as he presses me against his crotch, filling my nostrils with his rich musky scent and I squirm against him happily.  
His other hand hauls up his laptop, resting it on his other leg and I make a muffled noise of confusion.  
"Just gonna get some work done, puppy. I trust you can stay right where you are while I'm busy."  
It wasn't a question.  
I pull my head up, grinning at him, and chirp. "Yes Sir!"  
He smiles, ruffling my hair before returning to typing. "Good boy."  
I feel his cock start to twitch and I look up briefly to see a chat window open and flashing. "Sir?"  
"Don't worry, puppy. Just a friend."  
A whine escapes my mouth and I nudge at his throbbing cock. He glances down and chuckles. "Oh _that_. Well, my precious puppy, that's because I can't stop thinking about you. About you down on your knees, mouth wide open against my hard cock, taking all of it in as my hand slides down to your greedy hole and slips in.  
"In fact," he continues, nudging me off and unzipping his jeans, letting his cock spring forth. "Let's start this now, hmm?"  
My ears perk up and I grin, tongue lolling out of my mouth. "Oh yes please, Sir!"  
He laughs, taking his cock out and letting it flop against his thighs in front of me. "Such an eager puppy, aren't you?"  
I slide off the couch and onto my knees between his legs, laying my head on his thigh and pressing a quick kiss to the creamy skin.  
"Yes, you're _my_ eager sweet pup, aren't you?"  
I nod against him, pressing my back against his other leg, licking up his thigh and burying my face into the lush wiry curls.  
"Silly puppy," he murmurs, ruffling my hair.  
I hum, my tongue darting out and licking the underside of his cock. He jolts, shivering and beaming down at me.  
"Clearly I underestimated my puppy, didn't I?"  
"Yes Sir!" I beam back at him and take the swollen dripping tip into my mouth.  
Swirling my tongue around the tip, I swallow, precome ringing my lips as I bob against his thick shaft. He trembles above me, his typing stuttering and I snicker, pulling off his cock.  
"What's wrong, Sir? Having trouble concentrating?"  
He smirks back, pulling me into his lap and tugging down my jeans.  
"Remember that sass for later, puppy," he says, running a hand over my underwear-clad ass.  
"Wait? What do you mean-" My question's drowned out by a sound smack right down on my rear and I yelp.  
He hums happily, pushing my jeans down towards my ankles and sliding a finger into the waistband of my boxers. He pulls back and lets it snap against my skin and I squirm in his lap, damp cloth sticking to my skin.  
Another smack hits my ass and I gasp.  
"Count off for me, puppy."  
"'til when?"  
"Oh, whenever I say you're done. Who's in charge here?"  
I grin, despite my position, and answer cheerily. "Me!"  
A fond sigh and he hits me again. "That's another one."  
"One? Sir?"  
"Good boy. Keep going."  
Another smack. "Two Sir."  
And another. "Three, Sir."  
And another. "Four, Sir."  
And another. "Five, Sir." My voice breaks off into a sob and my ass is on fire, the heat burning off my boxers.  
"Good boy, puppy. That's good. You still gonna sass me?"  
I shiver, shaking my head and trying to reach a hand back to rub at my burning hot ass but he catches it with one hand wrapping around my wrist.  
"What's wrong pup? Need me to rub it for you?" He does, his hand rubbing the warmth around and I sigh happily as it floods my body. He continues rubbing and I squirm in his lap, feeling the small wet spot I'm making against his pants.  
He glances down and smiles. "Oh, puppy left a wet spot, hmm? Well I know how to handle that. Get up and lie over there, pup." He points to the other side of the couch, piled up with pillows. "Just toss the pillows on the floor."  
I obey him, sliding my underwear and jeans to the floor and lying on the couch, craning my neck up and watching as he makes his way between my legs.  
He grins down at me, gently running a hand through the lush curls at the top. "Mmm, so soft and damp. And it's all for me, isn't it, puppy?"  
I nod. "Yes, Sir! All for you."  
He hums, licking down to my slit and sighing softly. "And I'm the only allowed down here, aren't I?"  
"Yes Sir," I murmur, spreading my legs wider.  
The only answer I get is a warm wet tongue gliding down and I groan.  
"Feels good?" he murmurs against my skin, swirling his tongue around my hole.  
"Y-yes, Sir. Feels real good. But," I pause and he lifts his head, beard wet and slick, and watches me. "Little to the left?"  
He nods, smiling at me and dives down again, wet tongue slurping and sliding against my folds and I whine, squirming against him and he reaches up and pins my hips down with his hands.  
"Stay still, puppy."  
"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir."  
I stay still despite his wandering wonderful tongue, dipping it into my slit and I gasp, a low moan escaping my mouth as he thrusts his tongue deeper in, moving it back and forth and my moaning gets louder. He murmurs something against my wet slippery skin but all I can feel are the vibrations and I squeeze his shoulder.  
He pulls his head out, lips shiny and slick and it's all I can do to not pounce on him and lick his face clean. "What's wrong, puppy?" he asks, glancing up at me from the confines of my legs.  
I blush. "N-nothing, I just have to, you know-" My voice drops to a whisper and he smiles broadly at me, taking over.  
"Oh puppy has to come, huh? Well of course he can. Just let me get back into position."  
He settles back between my legs, one hand gently stroking my inner thigh and I shiver and shudder, coating his lips and chin even more and he lets out a groan of his own, a wet spot growing quickly against his pants and I smile as he flops down against me, hands bracing on either side and he kisses me, slow and deep, his tongue sliding between my eagerly parting lips.


End file.
